Onsen Hot Springs
by keir
Summary: [HaruxKyou] Hatsuharu has Kyou to himself at the hot springs... swearing and sexual situations


Title: Onsen  
Author: Keir  
Rating: Rating: R overall, for sexual situations  
Disclaimer: I own everything! Muhahahaha! ...no I don't. :(

A/N: Wow, I forgot this one even existed! Thank you to crystal for keeping it safe on the Kyouke site! This was originally written as fun smut for Cherry-chan.

The Gist of Things: hehe A trip to the hotsprings does a body good :3 I know there's OOC in here, but bear with me. It's all explained in the end! . Written extremely fast (for me) for Cherry. Poor girl stayed up to read it. XD

----------------------

Hatsuharu was ecstatic. Not only had Tohru invited him along on a trip to the hot springs (providing him with lovely views of both Yuki and Kyou half-naked and wet), but he got to share a room with Kyou alone.

The ox hummed to himself, toweling his hair dry and murmuring, "High school boys, high school boys..." A/N: Silly Haru, warping Shigure's song. P

"Nn..."

Hatsuharu blinked and looked at the door curiously, confused by the small moaning sounds coming from the other side; his brows furrowed as he thought. He'd left Kyou in the room alone, so... Was Kyou in pain?! It didn't sound like when he was beaten by Yuki. Perhaps he was--the ox gulped--with someone? His perverted mind was shouting at him "Who cares if he's with someone! Watch, watch, watch!" He slid the bathroom door open slowly and peered out into the bedroom.

He nearly had a heart attack.

The cat was sprawled out on their shared futon (the hot springs caretaker had apologized profusely for the shortage of beds), long legs spread wide and strong hand wrapped around his erection. The ox's fingers twitched, wanting to run over the tanned expanse of the cat's skin, especially his tummy, which was busy flexing at the boy's pleasure. Kyou's penis was a little smaller than Hatsuharu had dreamed of, but that was okay.

It wasn't like he dreamed the cat would be on top.

"Haru..." The younger boy gulped, fingers digging into the wood of the door. "Haru, I know you're watching," Kyou growled, removing his hand from his erection; the ox mentally protested. The cat testily sat up after a few moments, scowling at the bathroom door. "Get out here, you dumbass pervert!"

He hesitated. Did his lovely cousin want him to come out of hiding so he could pound him into nonexistence or...? Licking his suddenly dry lips, he slipped into the bedroom as quietly as possible. The cat's sharp crimson eyes studied him, unashamed at his own open nudity as he took in the tent in Hatsuharu's silky pajama pants. "Idiot," the cat hissed.

He blinked. "Kyou-chan...?"

"Che, you're a rude bastard, not even offering to help me out. Get the hell over here!"

"K-Kyou...I..."

"You wanna help me or not, stupid cow?" Hatsuharu walked dumbly over to the bed, staring down in a stupor. Kyou rolled his eyes and pulled his cousin down on top of him, settling the younger boy between his long, naked legs. "Now just move like this," he instructed, pushing his hips up gently as he pushed Hatsuharu's own to move over his.

Hatsuharu shuddered, moaning into Kyou's neck. It was a dream come true! Even if it was just a one-night stand, he was actually sort of having sex with the cat! "You gonna move or not?!" He snapped back to attention, gently rubbing himself over the other boy, afraid any sort of hard movement would hurt. "Idiot," the cat hissed again. "Do it harder!"

"But Kyou, I--" The look in the blazing crimson eyes was enough to shut the ox up and he began to rub harder. Kyou arched, pushing back up against him as he moved and Hatsuharu shivered delightedly.

"Shift a little to the left," the boy on the bottom instructed, and his lover complied. The ox was delighted to hear Kyou's husky purr. "Snap your hips forward fast a few times." Hatsuharu complied again, moaning himself as Kyou dug nails into his arms and made low noises.

"It's like you've done this before, Kyou-chan."

"I have," the cat replied. "A couple times with Yuki."

The ox's eyes widened as he imagined Yuki screwing Kyou in a variety of places and in many differentpositions. He buried his face in the crook of his lover's neck, uncontrollably humping against the other.

The orange-haired boy protested, shoving at his shoulders. "Dumbass! If you go off that soon we won't even get to the best part."

"'Best part'?" Hatsuharu asked while in a daze. He didn't know how it could get much better than relieving himself against the cat!

Kyou rolled his eyes. "Yeah; don't you want to have sex?" He snorted at his cousin's confused look, shoving him up onto his hands and knees. He grabbed a tube of lube from the bedside, positioning the uncapped opening at his hole and squeezing some onto the tight ring. Hatsuharu stared, fixated. "Dammit, Haru! Pay attention!" The cat grabbed at the other boy's hips, and yanked the silky fabric down around Hatsuharu's knees, releasing a pale, blushing erection.

With Kyou staring at him hungrily like that, the ox couldn't help himself and rubbed the head of his cock against the wet lube. "Is it okay if I...?"

"Of course it's okay, you idiot! Why else would I get ready for it if I didn't want it?" Kyou growled. He reached down and grasped the hestitant ox by the root, guiding him to the entrance.

Hatsuharu prodded experimentally before finally finding an angle for entrance. He pushed hard to get past the almost unyielding ring of muscle, thighs shuddering as he felt the wet heat beyond. Kyou pushed back impatiently and the ox shoved forward, unable to contain himself. The cat mewled, fingers digging into pale backside as the ox experimentally rubbed his lover from within. "Shit, this is a lot better than stupid Yuki. You're longer; feels good."

Hatsuharu grunted, foregoing slow initial thrusts, and began pounding into Kyou's flesh. The cat moaned in a high, fluttery pitch, back arching and thighs spreading wider. The ox looked down the length of his lover's body, staring as Kyou's erection bobbed up and down frantically, making a light slapping sound as it hit tan belly. "Bite my neck," the orange-haired boy hissed. "Bite my neck or I swear I'll kill you!" The ox gently licked at the hot skin before biting in, shifting the grip of his jaw so he had a tight hold on the flesh; Kyou's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head.

Just then, the ox began to feel muscles convulsing around his penis; he grunted hard as he fucked forward into his crush, using his teeth's grip on Kyou's neck to hold the other boy still as he spilled his seed in the wet heat. When he pulled back, Kyou was staring balefully at him, lightly touching his unserviced erection. "You'd better not think of leaving me like this," the older boy threatened.

Eyeing Kyou's weeping cock hungrily, Hatsuharu licked his lips. "I wouldn't dream of it..." His mouth began a slow descent to...

---

Kyou hissed in irritation. "Uh...that's disgusting!"

Yuki blinked at him, smirking in enjoyment. "You and Haru make a cute couple."

"Shut up!" the cat yowled. "Let's see how you'd do if you had some frickin' psycho pervert cuddled up to you in the middle of the night!" Said psycho pervert murmured in his sleep, trying to press closer into Kyou. He knew he shouldn't have come to the hot springs! Sharing a room with Hatsuharu AND Yuki... It made him so furious! That smirking rat laughing it up that the dumbass cow was cuddled up to him and he was...he was...

Kyou shuddered in disgust as he felt the wet spot seeping into his pajama bottoms, knowing there was no way he could wake Hatsuharu up, even if he tried. "I hate you," he hissed. Whether the comment was to Yuki or Haru was left unsaid. He felt something hard rubbing into his leg again. "Shit! He's doing it again!" Yuki lifted a hand to cover his mouth, hoping to stifle his laughter. "You dirty rat!" he snarled. The ox began sucking on Kyou's bare shoulder, eliciting a string of curses from the angry boy.

"What? What is it now?" the mouse asked in the darkness, unable to detect what the ox was now doing.

"He's giving me a frickin' hickey!" The mouse was about to laugh when he heard Hatsuharu moaning, "That's right, Yuki; Kyou likes it like that. Sexy..."

The mouse and cat exchanged glances and turned green. Sex with..each other? They shuddered and tried to contain their revulsion. "Let's not ever mention this night again, all right?" Yuki said in a strained voice.

"I'm going to kill Haru in the morning!"


End file.
